


Коленка

by Rustor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: Жизнь Хаджиме из простой и понятной вдруг взяла и превратилась в ад





	Коленка

Коленка, видневшаяся в прорези модных джинсов, отвлекала. По сути, и не было в ней ничего такого, обычная мужская коленка, с царапиной, и где успел ведь, придурок... Ничем не примечательная, если так подумать, но Хаджиме не мог оторвать от неё взгляд. Чёртов Ойкава, уж лучше бы в шортах пришёл — было бы привычнее.

Ойкава же сидел и мстительно пририсовывал рожки Ушиваке, чья фотография в вестнике спорта занимала целую страницу. Хаджиме, хоть и не любил, когда портят журналы, особенно те, которые он ещё не успел прочитать, в случае с Ушивакой инициативу одобрял. Впрочем, рожки подошли бы больше самому Ойкаве, на пару с чертячьим хвостом.

Ойкава с силой надавил на страницу ручкой, и раздался треск рвущейся бумаги. Хаджиме поморщился и выдернул журнал из рук Ойкавы, не забыв отвесить лёгкий подзатыльник. Ойкава возмущённо ойкнул и потянул журнал на себя, глянцевые бока заскользили и шлёпнулись на стол между ними, раскрывшись на статье о Бокуто Котаро. 

Оба, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на его фотографию, где на месте лица была дыра от ручки, и Ойкава скорчил виноватую рожу. Хаджиме так же молча показал кулак и решительно уткнулся в статью, заставляя себя воспользоваться оставшимся временем с пользой — у него было ещё целых полчаса, во время которых Ойкава будет молчать, потому что проиграл желание.

Благословенная тишина.

А коленка всё-таки отвлекала, и Хаджиме понадеялся, что больше Ойкава выпендриваться не станет и забросит эти джинсы куда подальше.

Тренировка не задалась. Но, если быть честным хотя бы перед собой, она не задавалась уже неделю, и Хаджиме проклинал избирательное внимание, сейчас проявившее себя во всей красе. Нет, он и раньше всегда держал Ойкаву в фокусе, потому что лучший друг, придурок и маньяк без башни, когда дело касалось волейбола. И контролировать его было чем-то вроде обязанности Хаджиме. 

Сейчас же фокус сместился окончательно, и в этом был виноват никто иной, как Ойкава.

Нет, он больше не носил те самые джинсы, перебираясь из школьной формы в спортивную и обратно, но и этого было достаточно. Чёртова коленка сверкала из-под шорт, пока Ойкава натягивал наколенники, привлекала внимание в душе, куда Хаджиме упихивал придурка после тренировки, ругаясь на чём свет стоит. Она маячила перед глазами, даже когда её не было видно, и мяч валился из рук.

Жизнь Хаджиме из простой и понятной вдруг взяла и превратилась в ад. А Ойкава, со всей своей проницательностью, ничего не замечал. И Хаджиме впервые был этому рад.

Тренировка закончилась тем, что Хаджиме позорно упустил мяч и, подскользнувшись, отбил себе локоть. Тренер не ругался, но выглядел настолько обеспокоенным, что Хаджиме стало стыдно. Он не привык подводить окружающих, а сейчас только и делал, что косячил и отвлекался.

«Вечером выбью из своей головы всю дурь», — мрачно пообещал себе Хаджиме, стоя в душе. Ойкаве, пусть и на время, но помогало, значит и с ним точно сработает. Но тут по локтю провели, бережно, но с силой, чтобы не было щёкотно, и все мысли вымыло из головы внезапной волной паники.

Ойкава стоял близко и внимательно разглядывал его локоть. Насмотревшись и кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, он перевёл серьёзный взгляд на Хаджиме и спросил как ни в чём не бывало:

— Эй, Ива-чан, пошли до торгового центра? Тебе пластырь надо купить, ты себе кожу ссадил. 

— Заживёт, — буркнул Хаджиме и отвернулся, чувствуя, как горят щёки. Это всё от внезапного прикосновения, наверняка. Чёртов Ойкава, всё-таки ничего он не замечает, для чего только глаза даны.

— А мне ещё наколенник нужен, поможешь выбрать? — голос изменился, стал тише, так, что за шумом воды едва можно было различить.

Хаджиме невольно посмотрел на колено Ойкавы, вызывающе привлекательное, красное от пара, с наливавшимся синяком, и кивнул.

Может, и понимает. Даже наверняка. Ведь наколенники они покупали всего две недели назад, и даже Ойкава не мог их истрепать за такой короткий срок.

— Хорошо, — прочистив горло, сказал Хаджиме и окончательно отвернулся к стене, чтобы не видеть Ойкаву. Потому что его лицо сейчас по цвету напоминало помидор, такой же яркий и красный.

И вот это точно не от пара.


End file.
